


Pride and Joy

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Fatherhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many trials and intense pain, King Roald is presented with his heart’s desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Drabble Tournament (100 words) at Goldenlake in May of 2010. Prompt: feelings and emotions.

“She is delivered.”

“Is she—and the baby—?”

“She is well. And so is he.”

“He...I have a son?”

“See for yourself, Your Highness.”

A woman slipped out of Queen Lianne’s chambers, beaming, and handed the bundle she carried to Roald. He accepted it nervously, his inexperienced hands awkwardly cradling it against his breast. He stared down in awe at the red, furiously scrunched face. The baby was still keening his protests at the injustice of birth. 

Black-haired, blue-eyed, beautiful, he was truly a son of Conté.

 _My son_ , Roald thought, and bowed his head to weep.


End file.
